


Gap in the Middle

by seokonthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Donghyuck is Johnny's nephew, M/M, OG NCT U lineup are a boyband, Superfluous Descriptions of Chicago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokonthat/pseuds/seokonthat
Summary: Johnny was forced to take his nephew to a concert only to discover one of the band members looks awfully familiar…





	Gap in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first venture into writing for Johnyong but they have always been one of my fave NCT couples <3 
> 
> So... hope you enjoy and on to the fic! :)

_How did I end up here?_ That’s something Johnny tends to ask himself every day. Today it was invading his thoughts even more than normal. When his brother convinced him to babysit tonight he was thinking more along the lines of pizza and maybe a movie, but here he was at a concert for a band he’s never heard of before. Johnny is more convinced than ever that his brother’s “work emergency” was a scam and he just didn’t want to attend some boy band that caters to teenie boppers concert.

 

Unfortunately, his nephew Donghyuck was adorable and impossible to say no to, so Johnny sucked it up and found himself in section 108, row 10, seat 3 of the United Center. Donghyuck was practically bouncing out of his seat next to him. Any time the music changed everyone around him screamed and Donghyuck screamed along with them.

 

“So who are we seeing again?” Johnny asked, not being able to remember the band name for the life of him.

 

“They’re called NCT U. I can’t believe you’ve never heard of them before. They’re like, the hottest boy band in the world right now.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I hope I’m not that uncool when I’m old.”

 

“Hey! Don’t make fun of people who are doing you favors kiddo,” Johnny scolded him half-heartedly. “Why couldn’t you come to this thing alone anyways?”

 

“I was going to come with Jeno but then he got the plague or something and dad said 14 is too young to take the bus alone to a place I’ve never been before. He’s way more uncool than even you are.” Donghyuck ended his tirade by sticking out his tongue, but just before Johnny could call him out for being a brat he added, “Thanks for coming with me Johnny. I love you.”

 

God dammit. No matter how much the younger liked to torture him he was also the cutest kid to ever exist and Johnny would attend a million concerts for Donghyuck. Not that he would admit that to anybody but himself. “Anytime Duckie.”

 

“So tell me more about these guys. Do I know any of their songs?” Johnny decided to learn more about what he had gotten himself into.

 

“There’s five of them and they are all super hot. My favorite is Mark, he’s the youngest and probably the best rapper in the world.” Somehow Johnny doubted that but he let the younger go on about his crush. “Well, besides Tae maybe. He’s the oldest and he raps too. He’s way too old for my taste but Mark is only 2 years older than me so when I’m 18 he’ll only be 20 and we can start dating. I think I would probably faint if I ever met him in real life, but I’m sure I’ll be way hotter when I’m 18 and he’ll fall in love with my beauty and I won’t have to even say anything.”

 

“That’s some imagination you got there Hyuck.” Johnny was slightly worried. He tried to think back to how he was 10 years ago and can’t remember a time he was that fascinated by any celebrity.

 

“You’re saying I’m not cute enough for Mark Lee?” Donghyuck squinted his eyes that were sparkling with full-blown teen angst. That was a look Johnny knew pretty well, and one that he had also perfected when he was 14.

 

“I don’t even know what he looks like, Hyuckie.” Johnny tried to reason. “But any guy would be super lucky to date you. They would have to go through me first though.”

 

Donghyuck giggled. “You’re not intimidating at all Uncle Johnny. But if you ever want me to break up with somebody I would. Anyone you don’t like isn’t worthy of my time.”

 

Johnny felt a bit choked up but luckily he didn’t have to say anything because the lights dimmed and the crowd went crazy.

 

“Oh my god it’s starting!!!” Hyuck screamed directly into his ear. Johnny’s feelings of fondness dissipated after that and he resigned himself to another couple of hours of the highest pitched screams he has ever heard from another human beings mouth.

 

The opening act was pretty much forgettable in Johnny’s opinion. Donghyuck seemed to be bopping along to their songs, which sounded vaguely familiar. He’s probably heard them in a coffee shop before. They played for about 45 minutes before giving a tear filled speech about how welcoming everyone was and how excited they were to be on tour with NCT U. It was a bit much but Johnny forgave them because they seemed young and were clearly way more successful than he would ever be.

 

The lights came on again and the excitement in the room was buzzing. Donghyuck batted his eyelashes and asked Johnny for a slushie which he reluctantly went and got. He ended up getting one for himself as well because if he was going to be tortured he might as well be tortured with blue raspberry-colored lips and teeth. The line was longer than most of the rides at Six Flags and Johnny only managed to get back right as the main act was being introduced.

 

“ _Five boys, brought together by the strings of fate. Their debut song The Seventh Sense spent 6 weeks on the top of the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Their last album sold 2 million copies. You know them. You love them. So give it up for NCT UUUUUUUU!!!!!”_

The screaming was deafening. Johnny looked over at Donghyuck to find him screaming his head off, looking dangerously close to crying. Everyone stood up except Johnny (because he was about a foot taller than the rest of the concert goers). The opening notes to a slightly familiar sounding song went off and then he heard:

 

“What’s up Chicagooooo!” He knew that voice. He’s definitely heard it before, albeit not at this decibel.  He looked up and nearly dropped the rest of his slushie. Standing in front of a sold out crowd of 20,000 people was Lee Taeyong.

 

“What the fuck.” Johnny muttered before rubbing his eyes. He’s definitely seeing things, but even after rubbing and blinking and doing everything possible to change his vision, he still saw his old freshman year roommate.

 

“Donghyuck… Hyuck… Hyuckie..” Johnny shook his nephew, which finally earned him a very pointed look. “That’s Taeyong!”

 

“Yeah isn’t he the coolest!” Donghyuck swooned. “I thought you’ve never heard of NCT U before?”

 

“No, you don’t get it. I know him.” Johnny was floored. This made absolutely no sense. Shy little Taeyong, who loved reading and wearing grandpa cardigans and was the first friend Johnny made in college, was wearing leather pants, rapping and had bonafide sex hair.

 

“Everybody in the world knows Taeyong. He was in the running for People’s sexiest man alive last year. I would be more surprised if you didn’t know him.” Donghyuck shouted over the noise.

 

Johnny decided this was not the right time to explain this all to Hyuck. That would be for the car ride home. He took out his phone and quickly snapped as good of a picture as could expected from a moving target half a football field away.

 

Johnny:

_Leetaeyong_pic.jpeg_

_WHAT THE FUUUUCK?????_

Taeil:

_lol where are you?_

Johnny:

_At the NCT U concert with Hyuck_

_why did nobody tell me Taeyong was famous?_

Taeil:

_Oh shit you found out_

_anytime we would bring him up you would get sad so we never said anything_

_honestly how did you not know? hes on a billboard off the Kennedy_

_pretty sure you pass it on the way to work every day…_

So Johnny might not be the most observant person to ever live, but he had no idea how far that went. Maybe he just didn’t want to see it so he’d blocked it out. Or maybe he saw Taeyong in every person that passed him by.

 

When Johnny started at DePaul University six years ago, he had been pretty nervous. He’d heard horror stories of his older brothers roommate who was a psychopath in the making. Taeil’s roommate brought home a different girl every other day. So naturally Johnny was expecting the worst. Instead, he got Lee Taeyong.

 

Taeyong was from a small town in Michigan and had never been to Chicago before so Johnny had taken it upon himself to show him the ropes. In between orientations he took Taeyong to his favorite spots and restaurants and they quickly formed a friendship that lasted well through their freshman year.

 

In between classes they would explore Lincoln Park Zoo, and take the best Instagram photos at the lily pond. They would go to the Nature Museum, just because Taeyong loved the butterfly room and his whole face would light up when one landed on him. They would make $5 moscow mules their bitch every Friday at Pasta Bowl and whenever one of them missed their parents cooking would settle for tacos at Del Seoul. It was the happiest Johnny had ever been in his life, spending that time with Taeyong. They were best friends, even if Johnny was hoping that they were moving in the direction of perhaps becoming something more.

 

Then one day, three months into their Sophomore year, Johnny came back to their room to find all of Taeyong’s stuff gone with a simple note that read _I’m sorry Johnny._ He tried calling the other boys phone, only to find that the number had been disconnected. It nearly broke Johnny. He spent the rest of the semester in a complete haze before his friends managed to pull him back into the world of the living. He owed Taeil and Yuta a life debt for helping him out during that time.

 

Now, for the first time in five years, Johnny has a bit of closure as to what Taeyong has been doing with his life, which was apparently rapping in a boy band. In the days following Taeyong’s disappearance Johnny came up with many outrageous theories as to why someone would pack up and leave everything behind. His parents had forced him into an arranged marriage, or that he was secretly the prince to a small country, but somehow the reality was even weirder than the fiction.

 

Taeyong was still mesmerizing. Even before the professional make up artists got ahold of his face Taeyong has always been on another level to Johnny. His face was so angular as if he belonged etched into marble in a museum, but instead was living, breathing art for the world to enjoy. Under the spotlights he looked ethereal, the light catching the glitter painted on his face and the look of determination that was always present.

 

Johnny couldn’t bear to look away. He followed every little movement Taeyong made. It takes him back to the time that Yuta dragged them both into Boys Town for a little light fun and Johnny was surprised by how well Taeyong moved on the dance floor.

 

“I didn’t know you could dance!” Johnny shouted over the electronic beat was blasting through the surround sound.

 

“Just a little.” Taeyong smirked as he swayed his hips back and forth to the throbbing beat. It was one of the many moments that Johnny thought that Taeyong might be into him. Self-doubt would always cast a shadow and never allowed him to act on the thought. And then it became too late.

 

Somehow the show was almost over. For all the dread that Johnny had about accompanying Hyuck, the time blurred and he found himself wishing he could watch NCT U (but if he was being completely honest, his eyes haven’t left Taeyong for one second.) for another couple of hours. They stopped dancing and started talking to the audience.

 

“So Taeyong… What’s it like being back in Chicago?” One of the other band members asked. (Doyoung? Maybe? Johnny doesn’t quite have their names down yet.)

 

“I love it here!” Taeyong answered to deafening screams. The section to their right had started to chant _Chi-Ca-Go!_ but it didn’t seem to be catching on. “I used to go to college here so this is bringing back some really fond memories. This city and, um, especially the people that live here mean a lot to me…”

 

Johnny snorted. Clearly they’d meant so much that Taeyong had left town without saying goodbye and the only token he left was one sad little note but whatever. Five years was a long time to hold a grudge, but apparently Johnny was more than capable of doing just that.  The rest of the group finished with their little speeches and exited off the stage, while waving to the crowd.

 

_Encore! Encore! Encore!_ was being cheered all around them. Eventually the boys returned to the stage and sang two more songs. The second one was a ballad, which found even the rappers of the group singing along instead. Taeyong’s voice was low and husky and was making Johnny feel things that he thought he had locked up five years ago. The crowd had all turned on the flashlights on their phone and the entire arena lit up.

 

After the songs were done the boys thanked everyone for the enthusiasm and they were excited for the next two days of concerts, which were also taking place at the United Center.

 

“The rest of the fans have a lot to live up to. You guys rock!” The short one yelled and then they were gone.

 

The lights came back up and Johnny was still in a state of shock. Words couldn’t formulate how he was feeling. Donghyuck however seemed to have a lot to say. He didn’t stop talking the entire way back to the parking lot.

 

“Ok I just knew they were going to be great but I didn’t know they were gonna be that great! Did you hear Doyoung’s vocals in Without You? Talk about legendary. And Ten is literally the best dancer I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Jaehyun looks even more like a prince in person. When he winked in our direction I almost died right there on the spot. Taeyong’s white hair looks _sooo_ good on him. His rapping is straight up fire. And then there’s Mark.” Donghyuck physically sighed after he mentioned his crush’s name. “He’s the most beautiful boy in the entire world Uncle Johnny. Everything about him is so perfect. If I don’t marry him I’ll die, I just know I will.”

 

“They certainly were something else.” Johnny had to admit they sounded, danced and looked great. Despite his slight Backstreet Boys phase when he was 8, Johnny had never really been one for boy bands. He has always been more of an Indie Rock type of guy but there was something about NCT U.

 

“I knew you would like them! They are, like, totally talented.” Donghyuck gloated. “I wish I could go to their concerts here the next two days too. Renjun and Jaemin are going on Sunday. I’m already super jealous of them. Think I can sneak in under Renjun’s trench coat?”

 

Johnny pretended to ponder over the idea. “Well, you’re certainly short enough.”

 

“Shut up, Uncle Johnny! I just haven’t had my growth spurt yet. Just wait, I’m going to be six feet fall like you and dad.” Donghyuck proceeded to pout all the way back to his apartment.

 

Johnny walked him all the way to the door to make sure he got in safe. He was rewarded with a bone crushing hug from his nephew and a shy “Thanks for everything!” which he store away in his mind bank for future reference when the younger was berating him for being uncool.

 

Johnny:

_Can I come over??_

Taeil:

_yesssss <3_

Johnny raced over to his best friends apartment and definitely parked in permit parking and then mentally knocked on wood hoping to not get a ticket. He was just incredibly stressed. What did any of this mean? If anyone could make sense of it, it was Taeil.

 

When he arrived at the door Taeil was already in his pajamas, wine glass in hand and a slightly terrifying Shrek face mask on.

 

“Get in here quick before my hot neighbor sees me like this.” Taeil hissed and then almost shut the door on Johnny’s arm before he quickly slithered it in behind him.

 

“Taeil…what the fuck.” Johnny didn’t know where to start. “First off, I didn’t know that I came to get advice from an ogre.”

 

“It’s all hands on deck here. Hot neighbor won’t date me if he thinks my skin is Sahara Desert dry. I can’t take any chances.” Taeil tried to move his face but it really wasn’t working. Shrek just kept staring back, more intimidating than ever.

 

“But why Shrek of all things?”

 

“Why not? Listen Johnny, clearly I wasn’t expecting company tonight. But if you speak ill of Shrek in my home, on the day of my daughters wedding, one more time, I won’t hesitate to kick you out before you can freak out about this Taeyong business.” Shrek Taeil threatened.

 

“I like Shrek just as much as the next human being! I swear! Okay, this has gotten weird. I came here because I can’t figure anything out. Taeyong is famous? What gives?” Johnny groaned. Today has been really odd.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t know, Johnny. I would have told you if I thought that’s what you wanted. You never spoke about him, so I didn’t either.” Shrek was probably right. Anytime anyone tried to bring up Taeyong, Johnny would block them out. Sometimes quite literally, as Johnny had once run around Yuta’s apartment with his fingers in his ears yelling, “I’m not listening” when the other had brought him up.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I just can’t believe this. I guess he’s doing just fine after dropping out of college. In fact he’s doing a million times better than me and my stupid degree.” Johnny sulked.

 

“But you’re still mad.” Taeil deduced. “That’s completely understandable Johnny. He left you without any explanation.”

 

“I thought we were friends. I thought I meant something to him. I thought…” The _we meant something to each other_ went unsaid. Johnny couldn’t bring himself to voice it out loud.

 

“You were friends. You did mean something to him. I’m sure it wasn’t easy for him to leave everything. That’s probably why he didn’t say anything to you. He knew that you might be able to change his mind.”  Taeil said. His friend was probably right but Johnny was still frustrated.

 

“I know, you’re probably right. It’s just…so infuriating. I wish I could talk to him about it and ask him why,” Johnny lamented. “Thanks for letting me vent Taeil. You’re the best.”

 

“Anytime,” Taeil smiled as best as he could back at him. “And Johnny…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Get out of my swamp.” Taeil said ushering him to the door. Yeah today has got to be a fever dream or something.

 

When Johnny got home he rushed straight to his computer and typed in _NCT U Taeyong_ into YouTube and it provided hundreds of thousands of videos. He started with their music videos and after hours of watching every single one, he moved onto their interviews.

 

Pretty soon Johnny knew enough about NCT U to be considered a super fan. He memorized all their names and their positions in the group. He knew that Doyoung and Jaehyun were childhood friends that both tried out for the group together and never thought they would both get it. He knew that Ten got scouted while he was busking on the streets. Mark was rapping at a school talent show and someone recorded it in the audience, uploaded it to YouTube and he got hundreds of people trying to get him to join their company. He also determined that the kid was a dork and Donghyuck would eat him alive if for some reason they ever did end up dating, but he approved of the kid.

 

And then there was Taeyong. He mentioned a couple of times that his dance teacher back in Michigan sent in a tape of him dancing without his knowledge and they had contacted him and begged him to join the company. Johnny didn’t know what to think about this. One part of his brain was glad that Taeyong hadn’t been trying to leave him the entire time they knew each other. Another, more evil part was asking him why did Taeyong not say anything about it. If they really meant something to each other he would have asked for advice.

 

Needless to say, Johnny got very little sleep that night. He woke up at 11, groggy and decided that if he didn’t get up soon he would never get up so he forced himself to go to the farmer’s market. About a minute after he stress bought ten peaches (how was he even going to eat that many before they went bad?) his phone went off.

 

_Incoming Call From Duckieeee <3_

“What’s up Donghyuck?” Johnny answered.

“AAAAHHHHHHH! OH MY GOOOODDDDD! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED. I’M GOING TO CRY.” Donghyuck screeched into the phone.

 

“Woah slow down there buddy. Why are you screaming? Is everything ok? Oh my god is your dad ok?” Johnny was freaking out. Donghyuck, like any other 14 year old never calls him. They are in a strictly text only relationship.

 

“Everything is a-ma-zing Uncle Johnny. My life is never going to be the same ever again.” Donghyuck’s voice now had a dream-like quality to it.

 

“Ok I’ll bite. Why is your life so a-ma-zing?” Johnny was glad nobody was hurt, but that explained nothing and he was still so confused.

 

“Do you know my friend Chenle? He’s the one that lives on the Gold Coast? I think you picked him up before?” Donghyuck was talking so quick he was nearly stumbling over his sentences.

 

Johnny definitely knew Chenle. His apartment was right off of Lake Michigan and probably the nicest place he’s ever been in. Chenle himself was also hard to forget. Last time they met he screamed so loud that Johnny was pretty sure he was going to sue him for lasting nerve damage in his ears. “Yeah, I definitely remember Chenle.”

 

“Okay, so his dad owns this company and apparently SM is a subsidiary of it or something like that and he got us box seats for the NCT U concert on Sunday. Can you even believe it?” Donghyuck let out another imitation of a T-rex and Johnny held his phone a good foot away from his ear until it stopped.

 

“Um, that’s great Hyuck. I’m excited for you guys.” Johnny didn’t know why this information was necessary to him but he was happy for the kids.

 

“So I just have this really tiny favor. Like miniscule in the vastness of the universe and all that.” Donghyuck blabbered on. Johnny definitely knew where this was going but he let Hyuck continue to beg.

 

“Please please please please please be our chaperone. I’m the only one who has a cool older uncle, whose not balding and if our parents come they are gonna be a huge bore! They won’t let us eat all the free food and get all hyped up on sugar. Please Uncle Johnny I’ll do anything for you!”

 

Everything Hyuck just said was not reassuring. “How many people are going?” Johnny wanted to confirm.

 

“Just six of us! We’ll be on our best behavior I swear!” That was not in the least bit reassuring to Johnny, especially after the hyped up on sugar confession. He sighed and decided that in the end, this was a way to see Taeyong with his own two eyes again, even if it meant babysitting.

 

“Fine. I’ll do it Hyuck,” Johnny paused to wait for the screaming to stop. “But don’t think I’m gonna let you guys walk all over me. I’m not that cool of an uncle.”

 

“I love you so much Uncle Johnny! You won’t regret this. I can’t believe we’re gonna meet NCT U!!!!!!”

 

“Haha, yeah I can’t believe it…” Johnny paused after the words sunk in. “We’re going to WHAT? What do you mean meet NCT U?”

 

“Oh my god, did I forget to mention the best part? We have backstage passes for after the concert. Chenle’s dad really came through. Mark Lee can eat his heart out. I’ve already picked out my outfit and it’s killer.” Donghyuck was literally humming what Johnny now recognized as the beginning of Timeless.

 

“Um, cool. Yeah, that’s definitely really great for you guys…Can’t wait. Sunday? You said Sunday? As in tomorrow? Okay. Cool, cool.” Johnny was definitely freaking out. Not that he was about to lay out his problems to a 14 year old.

 

“Thank you so much, Uncle Johnny. I’m gonna text my friends the good news. I really meant it when I bought you that World’s Greatest Uncle mug for your bday. I’ll text you the deats when I know them. Love you!” Donghyuck said before hanging up the phone, not leaving Johnny time to get a word in edgewise.

 

Oh boy. Johnny was definitely trying to keep his cool in this farmers market. He sat down on the curb and ended up stress eating three of his peaches. All of Taeil’s advice was now gone from his head. For the first time in five years he was going to come face to face with Lee Taeyong and he was not handling it well. After his fourth peach he decided it was time to remove himself from society so he quickly went home.

 

The next two hours were spent trying to nap, but having a million things rushing through his head so he finally gave up on that idea. He decided to call the one person that he knew would give him the best tough love advice.

 

_Calling Yuta_

“Johnny? What’s up man?” His friend was on some work trip so he was glad that he answered anyways.

 

“Hey Yuta. How’s the Caribbean?” Johnny decided to start with small talk and work his way up to the life changing stuff.

 

“Beautiful. I’m currently on the beach, sipping a mai tai and wondering why my friend is calling me long distance. How about you?” Yuta’s tone was light and airy but he definitely caught on that Johnny wasn’t calling to hear about his trip.

 

“Well I’m supremely jealous.” Johnny laughed but there was no heart to it.

 

“Spit it out, Seo. We have some team building exercise bullshit in an hour and I probably shouldn’t show up in my bathing suit, despite what some guy in corporate just alluded to.”

 

“So. I just found out that Lee Taeyong, you know my old college roommate?” Johnny blabbered.

 

“Yes, Johnny. I am well aware of my old friend Lee Taeyong. I also haven’t heard that name come out of your mouth for about five years.” Yuta got straight to the point. His vacation hasn’t quite mellowed him out just yet.

 

“Okay, so I just found out that he is famous now. I accidentally went to his concert with Hyuck and now I’m chaperoning him and his friends to go to a meet and greet so I’m going to come face to face with him for the first time since he disappeared.” Johnny summed it up.

 

“Let me guess…you’re over analyzing everything and freaking out about this.” Yuta was right on the nose, as per usual. It was very hard to keep anything from the Japanese man.

 

“Yeah, you bet I am. What am I even going to say to him?” Johnny sighed. This whole thing was stressing him out.

 

“Johnny, sweetie. You should be more worried about what he’s going to say to you. This is your opportunity to get closure, or at least finally finish whatever mating dance you guys were doing in college. What you’re going to do is go there, be hot as hell and have him begging for forgiveness at your feet. The ball is in his court now, just let him come to you.” Yuta was right. That was a phrase Johnny has said quite often in the time he’s known him.

 

“Okay, I know you’re right, Yuta, but I’m just so incredibly nervous.” Johnny said, and groaned while lying back on his bed. Now he was finally ready for that nap.

 

“Johnny, I’ve got to go, but before you go in take deep breaths. I’ll send you some links to breathing exercises. He doesn’t know you’re coming so you have the upper hand. Walk in there, with your gaggle of kids and demand answers. This could be your only opportunity so don’t waste it.” Yuta stated firmly. Taeil was the person Johnny would go to for comfort, but Yuta was always the best when it came to reality checks.

 

“Thanks, Yuta. Now go have fun on your vacation!” Johnny smiled before hanging up. After that talk he decided it was time for a nap after all.

 

The rest of the day was not at all productive. Johnny ended up watching a bunch of Taeyong videos and over analyzing every single one of them. Taeyong even mentioned college in a couple of them and his decision to forgo it. Johnny has watched one specific interview around four times, pondering the response each time.

 

_“Taeyong we heard that you almost weren’t in the group. Care to elaborate on that?”_

_“My education was very important to me. As most fans already know my dance teacher from my hometown actually sent in my audition tape for me and I had no idea. So the offer to join SM was a complete shock and I didn’t think that I could uproot my life. I liked going to college, and I was in a really good place and I didn’t know if I could leave everyone behind. I think I made 10 pros or cons lists. Then at the time, my college roommate gave me some really good advice and it made me go for it. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be in NCT U.”_

_“Well I’m sure he’s very proud of you.”_

_“Haha, maybe…”_

So Johnny was indirectly mentioned on _Conan_. That was kind of badass, but the more pressing issue was what the fuck did Johnny say to make Taeyong up and leave him. He definitely never straight up asked him if he should pursue his boy band dreams. Johnny racked his brain to remember every conversation they had five years ago to no avail. It will probably be the first question he asks Taeyong when they see each other.

 

Will Taeyong even want to see Johnny? Johnny had been so freaked out about the meeting that it didn’t even occur to him that there’s a possibility that Taeyong just refuses to see him at all. He gets one look at Johnny’s face and books it out of there and he gets a lifetime ban of all NCT U concerts. His mug shot is left with Security at every doorway and he never gets the chance ever again.

 

Johnny was waist-deep in all his conspiracy theories about what might happen that he decided that tomorrow is another day and it was definitely time to hit the hay. He hasn’t remembered his dreams in quite some time, but tomorrow he’ll wake up with an extremely vivid memory of running into Taeyong in the middle of the woods, only to get shot in the heart with an arrow. He decides not to include that one in his dream journal.

 

An hour before he’s supposed to pick up Hyuck and some of his friends, Johnny changes for the sixth time. He keeps sending pictures of his looks to Taeil and Yuta. Taeil approved every single one and Yuta sent emojis ranging from the vomit emoji to the straight up skull and crossbones emoji so he kept changing. He finally decided to keep it simple and definitely avoid any of his “republican dad on the golf course” work clothes so thanks for that Yuta.

 

He finally got the approval with a button down and jeans and decided to leave his room to not look at the mess he just made. The next hour was painstakingly slow but also the impending doom seemed to be encroaching by the very second. Deciding company might be the very thing to keep his mind cleansed of dark thoughts, Johnny sets out to pick up Hyuck and co. about 27 minutes early.

 

To nobody’s surprise, Donghyuck was not ready by the time he arrived at his apartment. “Uncle Johnny, it’s only 5:40. Get a new watch old man!”

 

“I wanted to see you get ready for Mark.” Johnny retaliated.

 

“Give me a minute!” Donghyuck shouted from his bedroom. “Okay does this look say, you may not have a crush on me now, but when we meet in four years time you’ll remember that super cute fan and then feel forced to ask them out?”

 

“I’m not sure any look can say that Hyuck…but I guess this is as close as it gets.” Johnny should probably be worried about this elaborate fantastic imagination that Donghyuck has, but now he can’t muster up anything except nervousness for himself.

 

“I look great if I do say so myself.” Donghyuck said whilst checking himself out in the mirror.

 

“Okay, Maleficent, let’s go pick up your friends.” Johnny rolled his eyes and then physically dragged Donghyuck, who was in full Blue Steel mode in front of the mirror, towards the door.

 

Chenle and Jisung were apparently getting a ride from Chenle’s driver which was insane to Johnny, but it did fix his not enough seats in his car problem. He drove all over the North side picking up Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun who each screamed once they got into the car. Johnny had no doubt that his hearing was going to take a loss on this day. That was the least of his problems however. Each minute that passed was a minute closer to him confronting Taeyong and their past.

 

They arrived at the United Center an hour before the concert and met up with Chenle and Jisung in front before Johnny corralled them all inside.

 

“Chenle let me hold onto those passes, I don’t trust them in your hands while you keep throwing around your arms around like that. Jaemin, wrong way kid. We have to go this way. Oh my god, Jisung, please don’t scare the other people away. Donghyuck, what are you eating? Oh my god, everyone for the love of god just try to stick with me.” Five minutes in and Johnny was already regretting this chaperoning decision.

 

They finally made it up to their own private box and Johnny let out a small sigh of relief. At least now they were in a contained room and not scaring the outsiders. He decided it was time to round up the troops and come up with some semblance of rules or he was going to lose one of these brats.

 

“Renjun, get off the table and the rest of you guys gather up,” Johnny shouted in his best imitation of a responsible adult voice. “I’m going to quickly go over the rules and then you guys can go back to having fun.”

 

“BOO!” Six voices shouted back at him. “Rules are for squares!” Donghyuck added. Johnny glared back at them.

 

“Rules are for people who are going to be attending this concert. Anyone who disagrees I’m more than willing to have Chenle’s driver bring them back home. Now who wants to listen to what I have to say?” The kids finally had nothing to say in response and they all sat down in front of Johnny waiting for him to continue.

 

“Thank you guys for the attention. Okay, first rule is that absolutely nobody leaves this room without telling me first. If you have to go to the bathroom you go in pairs. Second rule is that this is not a jungle gym. Stay off the furniture, I’m looking at you Renjun.” Johnny’s eyes narrowed at the boys who were nodding obediently along to what he’s had to say so far. “Last rule is to have fun. You’re dismissed”

 

The boys all jumped up and shouted but at least now they weren’t in danger of destroying public property. Johnny might have missed his calling as a middle school teacher, he thinks to himself as he mentally patted himself on the back.

 

For the next hour before the concert started they were plied with snacks from the United Center staff. Donghyuck and his friends ate themselves into a sugar high very quickly, but they were still adhering to the rules, so Johnny didn’t have any complaints. The security guard who delivered the food offered him a drink, but Johnny declined, not wanting to be impaired while under the responsibility of children. Although the drink would have done him a lot of good helping out his nerves which were still ever present.

 

20 minutes before the show starts the kids were all sitting in their seats awaiting to see their idols. Johnny was still pacing around the room, his nerves at an all-time high, which was saying something. He was about to finally take a seat with the rest of the group but just as he turned he ran into a small body.

 

“Oops, sorry Hyuck.” Johnny apologized for barreling into his nephew. “Didn’t see you there.”

 

“Was that a height joke?” Donghyuck’s eyes narrowed. “Not cool, Uncle Johnny.”

 

Johnny laughed. “Not intentionally Hyuckie. I really didn’t see you.”

 

“Hey, Uncle Johnny?” Hyuck looked up expectantly. “Are you ok? You look sad. If my friends are bothering you I can yell at them if you want.”

 

“No, Hyuck, it’s not about them. Don’t worry it’s just adult stuff.”

 

“I’m 14, that’s practically an adult!” Donghyuck responded puffing out his chest. Oh boy, he really has a lot to learn. “Tell me what’s wrong Uncle Johnny. You always say that leaving things inside makes you go crazy in a bad way. I’m really smart, I’m in all honors classes. I can probably help you out.”

 

Johnny smiled down at his angel of a nephew. Hyuck looked so concerned that Johnny decided to come clean about his predicament. “Okay, pinky promise me that you won’t freak out about what I’m going to tell you.”

 

Donghyuck stuck out his pinky and Johnny hooked it with his own. He took a huge breath before admitting, “Remember last concert when I told you that I recognized Taeyong? That’s because he was my old college roommate. We were friends and then he disappeared off the face of the earth and I never heard from him or saw him until we went to the concert.”

 

“TAEYONG WAS YOUR ROOMMATE?” Donghyuck shouted. “HOLY SHIT THAT’S BANANAS!!!!”

 

So much for keeping this in the family. Five heads whipped around at the speed of light, all with a look of pure amazement on their faces. Johnny immediately regretted being so honest, but he figures they definitely would have found out when he came face to face with Taeyong later.

 

“I can’t believe you know Taeyong.” Donghyuck’s eyes shone bright with optimism. “I can now officially six degrees of Kevin Bacon, Mark Lee!”

 

“We’re really not on speaking terms Hyuck so I don’t think it will help you with Mark at all.” Johnny trailed off. “I’m going to be seeing him for the first time in like five years. Who knows if he’ll even recognize me.”

 

“You’re so tall, there’s no way he would forget you!” Jeno chimed in from his seat. “I bet he’ll be really happy to see you again. You’re really cool for an adult.”

 

“Yeah, all the girls from my birthday party had a crush on you when you stopped by to pick up Hyuck.” Jaemin added on.

 

“Yeah, you even played soccer with us when we didn’t have even numbers. You’re too nice to forget!” Jisung smiled at him.

 

Donghyuck smiled at his friends before putting in his own two cents. “Anyone who forgets you is stupid Uncle Johnny. Even if he’s a part of NCT U and friends with my future husband I’ll hate him forever if he’s mean to you.”

 

“I’ll burn the poster I have of him in protest.” Chenle said while raising his fist. “Nobody can be rude to our friend’s uncle and get away with it.”

 

Johnny was very close to his emotions bubbling over and causing the older man to start crying in front of his nephew and his friends but he held it together by the skin of his teeth. “Thanks guys, but he hasn’t done anything yet. No need to burn anything on my account.”

 

“Well, if he does say something bad to you we will be forced to attack him.” Renjun replied.

 

“Absolutely not!” Johnny put a stop to that nonsense. “Nobody is fighting anybody. That’s now officially rule number four.”

 

“Fine, fine we won’t throw fists at Taeyong.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “But you didn’t say anything about verbal arguments.”

 

Johnny was about to protest about that as well but then the lights in the arena went off and the concert was about to start. He joined the peanut gallery in the seats and watched the same opening act that had been at the Friday concert. He somewhat recognized the songs the second time around, but nothing really stuck out. Johnny was too focused on thinking about NCT U that the opener finished without him really paying attention.

 

During the break before NCT U took the stage every single one of the children had to use the restroom. Johnny took them across the hall and counted the bodies making sure none of them had taken the opportunity to run off. By the time they all made it back to their private box it was almost time for the main event to start. The kids had starting chanting NCT U! NCT U! along with the rest of the crowd.

 

When the lights went down leaving only a spotlight illuminating the stage. NCT U came up from the below the stage and it once again left Johnny speechless. This time he had been expecting to see his old friend, but the shock of seeing him in person was still a bit much for Johnny, regardless of the lack of surprise this time around.

 

“What’s up Chicagooooo!” Taeyong bellowed out and then the spectacle started. Knowing the songs this time around made a huge difference in the viewing experience. Johnny found himself singing along to the songs just as much as the little guys next to him were (although with a lot less shouting).

 

The concert was just as amazing this time around, which was not surprising because NCT U could really put on a show. Johnny tried to focus on the other members this time, hoping that it would make him less nervous, but his eyes kept finding Taeyong in every single formation that they made. The concert flew by and before Johnny knew it, they were already on their encore stage.

 

“This is our last concert in Chicago.” Doyoung mentioned during his ending speech. “Thanks so much for being such a great crowd. Since you guys were so accommodating we just might have to come back next year!”

 

The crowd’s cheers took forever to die down. Jaehyun, Ten and Mark all had reiterated the same sentiment, just in slightly different words. When it came to Taeyong’s speech Johnny found himself holding his breath.

 

“As I’ve mentioned the last couple of days, I used to go to college in Chicago so just being here means a lot to me. Next time we come I want to be able to stay longer and actually see some of the places I loved when I was living here. I spent the last three days either here or at my hotel.” Taeyong took a small breather to let out a laugh before continuing. “Next time we have vacation time I’ll come back and see the sights that I’ve missed.”

 

Johnny’s heart was in his throat at this moment. He glanced over and saw the other six members of the box looking back at him expectantly. Johnny looked back at the stage but Taeyong had finished speaking and they were getting ready for their last song.

 

“Oh, Uncle Johnny, he definitely didn’t forget about you.” Donghyuck replied. “He keeps mentioning about how he wants to come back to Chicago, and part of that is probably because our pizza rocks, but the other part is for you.”

 

“By the sights he missed I think he means you.” Renjun added on.

 

“I doubt that guys, but thanks for thinking so.” Johnny gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile but he wasn’t sure it came across as such. The last notes of the song were ringing out into the arena and the crowd erupted into cheers. The kids were all cheering along and Johnny decided to join in. It was a spectacular show and worthy of all the acclimates it was receiving.

 

About five minutes after the last curtain call, a security guard came into their box and said it was time to escort the boys to meet with NCT U. Johnny took a deep breath and tried to remember all the breathing exercises that Yuta had forwarded to him yesterday to no avail. Oh well, he’s been breathing without help his whole life, Johnny can definitely manage to not stop now.

 

Johnny had to momentarily forget all about meeting Taeyong again because the security guard was bringing them through the throngs of people in the hallway and Johnny took his job as glorified babysitter very seriously and he wasn’t about to lose any of these tykes on his watch. Good thing he paid attention because Chenle and Jisung kept falling behind to take pictures of everything in sight. Johnny put his hands on both of their backs and steered them in the right direction, his eyes never leaving the other four boys as well.

 

They finally broke away from the crowd and entered through a locked door into a long foreboding hallway. Now that the kids were safe it was officially time to freak the fuck out. Johnny stopped dead in his tracks, mind going a mile a minute, with no end in sight. He suddenly felt two hands grasp his. He looked down to see Chenle and Jisung had both grabbed one of them and were now lightly pulling him down the hallway.

 

“Come on, Uncle Johnny.” Chenle cheered. “You got this!” Jisung gave his hand a quick squeeze and continued to drag him towards his impending doom.

 

When they got to the door marked GREEN ROOM: NCT U the security guard had them stay outside until it the band was ready for them to enter. The rest of the group all looked extremely excited. Donghyuck was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as if he could barely contain his excitement. Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin were dancing around in a little circle and laughing while doing so. Chenle and Jisung still had a firm grip on his hands as if they expected him to bolt at any moment.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, but also somehow a millisecond the security guard returned and let them know it was okay to enter. Johnny let the younger members of the party enter first and he brought up the rear. It was if his life was passing in slow motion and every single detail of what he saw was so ingrained into his brain he would never forget it.

 

The first thing he saw was Donghyuck screaming and physically jumping up and down. He watched as all the others followed suit, too overwhelmed finally meeting their idols. Johnny took in the horrible beige colors of the walls, the grey color of the floor tiles, and the black leather couches jammed into the corner of the room before finally looking at the guests of honor. He sees Doyoung first, his eyes wide, no doubt from the screeching that was currently happening in front of him. To his left Ten and Jaehyun were laughing at the commotion. Mark looked a bit shell shocked, mouth gaping at the younger kids trying to pile him with attention. The very last thing he sees is naturally the person he’s been wanting to see the most.

 

Taeyong hadn’t noticed him yet. He had a smile on his face and his arm was wrapped around Mark’s shoulders. He was absolutely breathtaking. Even after performing for two hours, it looked as if he had just gotten out of the spa. His cheeks were rosy and his smile was almost enough to physically knock Johnny off his axis. Taeyong finally glanced over, sighting Johnny and that elicited a surprised gasp from the pop star.

 

“Johnny?” He practically squeaked. It was a lot more reminiscent of the Taeyong he was used to seeing, that it put Johnny slightly more at ease. “What are you doing here?”

 

Johnny gulped. This was it, he was now going to confront his long-lost love. But whatever was he going to say? Luckily Donghyuck put him out of his misery by chiming in and saying, “He’s our chaperone.”

 

Taeyong glanced over at Donghyuck, still looking shell shocked. Johnny took this opportunity to very loquaciously add, “Um, yeah, I’m just here to be a chaperone or whatever.”

 

Taeyong looked him deep in the eyes, causing Johnny to shudder from the attention. “It’s good to see you again, after all this time.”

 

“Oh, is it?” Apparently Johnny’s mouth had decided to take the petty route before Johnny’s brain could catch up.

 

Taeyong bit his lip and looked a bit pained. “I deserve that.” He quietly responded, his chin retreating into his chest as his eyes turned towards the floor. Johnny found it harder and harder to stay mad while he was making an expression of a kicked puppy.

 

“I…just…” Johnny trailed off. In the back of his brain Taeil and Yuta were cheering him on, so he gathered up all his courage and blurted out “I just have so many questions Taeyong. All I want to say though is why? Why did you do it? I thought we were friends.”

 

Taeyong’s head jerked back up to meet Johnny’s eyes. “We were friends! You were the best friend I ever had!”

 

“Friends don’t cut each other out of their lives and just leave one lousy fucking note, Taeyong.” Johnny snarled, getting way more heated than he intended to. Taeyong’s eyes started to water and Johnny realized he made a mistake. “Shit, Taeyong just stop crying. I think…I think I made a mistake by coming here.”

 

Johnny turned his head towards Donghyuck. “Hey, you guys can stay here as long as you want. I’m going to wait in the hallway until you’re done.”

 

Johnny turned around and quickly exited the green room. Once he was out in the hallway he finally breathed out the sigh he had been holding since first seeing Taeyong. That could have definitely gone better, understatement of the year. Johnny has always prided himself in being very calm. He never lost his temper no matter how many people tried to test him. Taeyong said three sentences to him and suddenly he was jumping down his throat. He had only known Taeyong for a little longer than a year but he used to be one of the closest friends he’s ever had. He deserved more than Johnny lashing out at him.

 

Johnny slid his body down the wall and put his head between his knees. In all the scenarios he played out in his head none of them had gone like this. Now that he had thrown a tantrum and acted like a toddler Taeyong is never going to want to explain to him what his disappearing act was about.

 

He sat on the cold floor for what seemed to be an eternity before the door finally opened. “Hyuck, you guys ready to go?” Johnny asked before looking up to see Lee Taeyong staring back at him, fingers fiddling with the front of his shirt.

 

“Hi.” Taeyong whispered out, nerves making it come out breathy and shaky.

 

“Hi.” Johnny whispered right back.

 

Neither man said a word, both looking down at the floor, and the silence was deafening. Johnny finally looked up right at the same time Taeyong did and this time both held the gaze.

 

“I’m sorry,” Johnny spoke first. “I didn’t plan on losing my temper.”

 

“You don’t owe me an apology, Johnny Seo.” Taeyong took this time to sit next to Johnny on the ground, his shoulder millimeters away from Johnny’s. If he leaned to his left just slightly their shirts would brush. Johnny almost wanted to see how Taeyong would react if that happened, but fear kept him from doing so. “I owe you so much more than an apology, I just don’t know where to start.”

 

“This isn’t going to be a quick conversation Taeyong. I think you owe me that much.” Johnny turned to face him. Their shirts did brush with the movement and Taeyong let out a small gasp. It was nice to see that his new persona wasn’t quite as night and day from the old familiar Taeyong that Johnny thought he knew better than himself at one point.

 

“No, I owe you a million words.” Taeyong also turned to look Johnny directly in the eye. His eyes were still glossy with unshed tears and it almost made Johnny lean forward to brush them off when they fell before thinking better of it.

 

“At least a million words.” Johnny smiled trying to reassure Taeyong that he hadn’t changed either. He was still Johnny, his silly college roommate who had too many plushies on his bed and would wake Taeyong up so he wouldn’t miss his 8 a.m. class. “I do have to bring home the kids though. It’s a school night and my brother would kill me if I kept Hyuckie out too late.”

 

“So that’s your nephew, Donghyuck huh?” Taeyong said. “He’s grown so much since all of those photos you showed me back in college.”

 

“He’s a handful, alright.” Johnny shuddered, pretending like he didn’t spoil the boy rotten and love him from the bottom of his heart. “You better watch out for him, by the way. He’s convinced he’s going to marry Mark and he’s pretty good at getting what he wants.”

 

Taeyong laughed and it was Johnny’s new favorite sound. “Mark can take care of himself.”

 

“What time is your flight out of here?” Johnny asked, now back into serious mode.

 

“9:25 tomorrow morning.” Taeyong responded, his face also contorting back into being significantly more solemn. “Do you think you have time to talk to me before then?”

 

Johnny decided to throw all caution to the wind. “If you want… after I drop off all these kids you could come over to my apartment. I live alone so we can have some privacy, and all that. Only if you’re comfortable with that of course!”

 

Taeyong’s eyes got big and he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I mean yeah that sounds good. I’ll get my manager to drive me over. Do you think you’ll be there by 11?”

 

Johnny quickly calculated the amount of time it would take to drop off everyone, go home and do a super speedy clean up. He decided 11 would do so he nodded before pulling out his phone and handing it to Taeyong. “Um if you would like you can put in your number and I’ll text you the address.”

 

Taeyong delicately put in his digits and passed it back to Johnny. “I’ll be there this time. I promise it Johnny.”

 

Johnny decided that he had spent enough time on the dirty floor of this hallway so he slowly he got up and offered his hand to Taeyong so he could do the same. He felt a jolt of electricity fly up his arm and attack his heart once their hands met. Taeyong held his hand even after he erected himself and only when they heard the door open did he let go. Donghyuck poked his head out the door checking to see if they were still there.

 

“Do you need us to fight him Uncle Johnny?” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes while giving Taeyong the once over.

 

“Oh, god no, Hyuck. Didn’t we decide no fighting was rule number 4?” Johnny glanced over at Taeyong who looked confused but was hiding a small smile so Donghyuck luckily didn’t scare him away.

 

Johnny and Taeyong followed Donghyuck back into the green room bringing back a much better mood than they had left it with. The kids were all hanging out with the rest of NCT U and they seemed to be having a blast. Johnny almost felt bad for having to break up the party, but hopefully after talking to Taeyong tonight he would be on good terms with the band and the kids could meet them again.

 

They all said their goodbyes as Johnny tried to drag them out of the room and towards the awaiting cars. He finally got them all toward the door. Taeyong came up to him and gave him a quick hug and said, “See you tonight.”

 

“Byyyyeeeee Markie!” Donghyuck yelled while being forced out. He blew his older crush an over-exaggerated kiss to which Mark pretended to duck to avoid. Donghyuck shouted out, “You’ll love me just yet, Mark Lee!” before the door finally closed between them.

 

All six of the teens turned their head towards Johnny who sighed and finally spilled the beans of what happened between him and Taeyong. All of them made kissy noises when Johnny mentioned that he invited him over later that evening.

 

“It’s not like that!” He protested. “We’re just going to finally talk. Air out all the drama and hopefully end up as friends again.”

 

Donghyuck and co didn’t seem very convinced but Johnny did manage to wrangle them all into his car, after dropping Chenle and Jisung off with their driver, so he considered that a win. Johnny took his time driving home the kids even though his first instinct it to Tokyo Drift it all the way back. He dropped of Hyuck’s friends first, leaving his nephew as the final destination.

 

As Johnny was walking Donghyuck up the stairs to his apartment the younger stopped and turned towards his uncle with a serious expression that seemed out of place on his face. Johnny tried to change the expression by ruffling his hair and pulling Hyuck into a quick side hug. Donghyuck took over the hug and squeezed his uncle with everything he’s got.

 

“Hey, Uncle Johnny.” Hyuck’s voice came out muffled, since his face was buried in Johnny’s side. Johnny leaned back. “Yeah, kiddo?”

 

“You’re in love with Taeyong, right?” Donghyuck finally released Johnny from his clutches and looked at him inquisitively.

 

Johnny thought about denying it, but he was a tried true and tested horrible liar. “I was, at one point. I don’t even know who he is anymore though.”

 

Donghyuck pondered the statement for a moment before continuing. “I think you should give him a shot. You haven’t dated anyone in a while.”

 

“It’s not necessarily even up to me, Hyuckie. He’s a big star. Why would he even want to date someone like me?” Taeyong didn’t even want to date him when they were on even ground, now that he’s famous he was even more out of Johnny’s league.

 

“Of course he likes you, you big idiot!” Donghyuck was practically shouting in the hallway. Johnny was alarmed and slightly worried that the neighbors would file a noise complaint. “When you left the room, I was going to yell at him for making my uncle mad. He was so upset though that I couldn’t even do that. I may only be a kid in your eyes, but I know when somebody is in love, and Taeyong is in love with you.”

 

“I hope you’re right, Hyuck,” Johnny trailed off not knowing how to finish that. He loves Donghyuck, but he’s never even dated anyone before and is definitely not an expert in the topic. It would be nice if he was right, though.

 

“I just want you to date someone so you won’t be so lonely.” Donghyuck muttered loud enough for Johnny to make it out, but not loud enough to know whether it was meant to be heard or not.

 

“Oh, Hyuckie, I’m not lonely.” Johnny replied. “I have so many great people in my life. I have Yuta, and Taeil. I have my work friends. And most importantly I have your dad and you. I could never be lonely when you’re by my side.”

 

“But you get sad whenever dad brings up your love life! You always joke about it, but I know you don’t like it when someone mentions it. You would be the best boyfriend in the world Uncle Johnny. If you don’t find someone there’s no hope for me or my dumb friends.” Donghyuck cried out.

 

Johnny wrapped his nephew in a tight hug and rested his chin on the top of Donghyuck’s head. “Thanks for worrying about me Hyuck. I promise I’m not sad.”

 

After a long hug, Donghyuck pulled away. “Just promise me that you’ll give Taeyong a chance. You deserve someone who loves you.”

 

“If he’s interested and the talk goes well, I’ll consider it.” Johnny replied, knowing good and well that it was less than likely, but who was he to disappoint his favorite/only nephew.

 

Satisfied with the answer Donghyuck finally went into his apartment, leaving Johnny to run back down to his car and drive back home before Taeyong got there. He was in his apartment for a grand total of 6 minutes before he received a text from Taeyong that he had arrived. Johnny buzzed him in and gave his place the once over. There was definitely a lived-in feel, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been 6 minutes previously. Johnny had thrown everything that didn’t make sense into his closet to deal with on another day.

 

Johnny heard a quiet knock on the door and gathered up all his senses and walked over to open it. Taeyong had changed into a giant sweater and jeans and it reminded Johnny so much of the first day of college all those years ago.

 

“Hey.” Taeyong gave him a brilliant smile before giving his place the once over. “I like your apartment, it’s very you.”

 

“Thanks, that’s probably because I live here.” Johnny answered and then mentally berated himself for the stupid answer. Taeyong laughed at it regardless so all was not lost. Johnny tried to be a good host and see if Taeyong needed anything. “Would you like something to drink? Or eat? I have…peaches, and not much else.”

 

“Oh, I’m good, thank you.” Taeyong’s eyes were still wondering around the apartment, soaking up every detail. It made Johnny feel very on display and that made him quite nervous.

 

“Um, would you like to sit down?” Johnny gestured to the couch. Taeyong nodded and the two voyaged over to said couch and sat on either end of it. Johnny surmised that they couldn’t possibly be further away if they tried. Neither said a word before Taeyong decided it was his turn to break the ice.

 

“So…I guess I owe you an explanation.” He started off with.

 

“Yeah, I would say so.” Johnny said, trying to make his tone light and airy but managing everything but. “Just, take it from the beginning. Five years is a long time.”

 

“Okay. The beginning, I can do that.” Taeyong had a determined look on his face, one that Johnny was quite used to seeing. He used to quiz Taeyong for his tests and he would always make this exact face when he was trying to sort out the correct answer in his brain. Johnny smiled at the memory.

 

Johnny noticed that Taeyong was shaking and immediately went into protection mode. He moved over a couple feet on the couch until he was sitting right next to Taeyong and took both of his hands in his own. “Hey Tae, don’t be nervous. Just think of us as friends and take this whole thing slow, alright?”

 

Taeyong nodded and gave Johnny’s hands a quick squeeze. “Sorry, I’ve gone over this in my head so many times and I just really want to get this right.”

 

Johnny waited another minute before Taeyong finally drew a breath and started. “It all started the summer before our Sophomore year. I taught dance classes at my old studio and my teacher recorded my routines so that my students could learn them at home. She’s the same teacher I had growing up and has always hoped that I would do something with my dance training.”

 

Johnny mostly knew this part from all the interviews he had watched but didn’t want Taeyong to think he had stalked him, so he listened as if it was the first time he was hearing it.

 

 “I really didn’t think anything of it, and then a couple days before Halloween she contacted me to tell me that she had sent a compilation of some of my dances to her friend who works at an entertainment company. I never asked her to, I promise Johnny.” Taeyong looked him straight in the eyes, pleading to be heard.

 

“I believe you, Taeyong.” Johnny said, looking down at Taeyong and trying not to get sucked into his essence. “They obviously loved you. How did you decide to drop out and pursue it as a career?” That felt like a job interview question, but Johnny was really serious about finding out every detail that led to this outcome.

 

“At first I thought it was ridiculous and wondered if it was a joke. You knew me back then, I wasn’t really the idol type. I wore those huge glasses, and I liked staying in and watching movies and reading and would lecture people on skincare. It’s not like anyone even had a crush on me. It seemed like a huge stretch that someone like me could be in a boyband and have other people fawn over me. I couldn’t even sing or rap at the time and so I was planning on turning it down.”  


“You think nobody had a crush on you?” Johnny narrowed into that one specific detail.

 

“Of course not, I was a huge nerd!” Taeyong responded as if it was obvious. “Anyway, I clearly wasn’t star material back then, so I had no idea why they wanted little ole me. But around that time, I really was struggling with my major.”

 

Johnny doesn’t remember that part of the story at all. “You never told me you were having school problems,” Johnny exclaimed. “I thought all your classes were going great.”

 

“I didn’t want to worry you. The day after my teacher contacted me I had a meeting with my advisor and it went horribly. He kept telling me that I needed to work harder or I’ll never get a career in Communications.”

 

Johnny remembers Taeyong coming back from every advisor meeting completely defeated. His advisor seemed to have it out for him and would never encourage Taeyong to do anything productive. “He was a jerk, Taeyong. Please don’t tell me this was the reason you left.” Johnny would have hated if his advisor had belittled Taeyong so much that he decided to change career paths that drastically.

 

“No, that was just part of it. Do you remember when I was freaking out about that huge Linguistics test I had to take. It got so bad that you stayed up all night and helped quiz me for it? I completely bombed it, even after you helped me so much.” Taeyong was no longer looking at Johnny, his eyes burning holes in the carpet.

 

“I thought you said that it went well.” Johnny was confused. He remembered Taeyong coming back to their dorm the next day and hugging Johnny and thanking him for helping him out so much. He definitely wouldn’t forget that hug, it lingered passed what Johnny deemed as a respectable friendship hug and was going towards boyfriend’s territory. He’d overanalyzed the hell out of that hug back in the day.

 

“I lied,” Taeyong whispered. “You worked so hard to help me and I didn’t want to let you down.”

 

“Oh Taeyong.” Johnny moved his hand to cup the side of the other mans face. Taeyong seemed to instinctively nuzzle into his hand. “You could never disappoint me. It doesn’t matter if you failed every test, I still wouldn’t regret studying with you. We had a lot of fun.”

 

“I definitely disappointed you this time Johnny. I couldn’t even tell you my news. I couldn’t even say goodbye to you.” Taeyong voice quivered and Johnny’s heart leapt.

 

“You’re telling me now. That counts for something.” Johnny used his thumb to stroke Taeyong’s cheek. He may have been angry at Taeyong for the past five years but maybe this whole time he had really just been hurt. He’d been hurt that Taeyong didn’t trust him enough, hurt that Taeyong left him and most importantly hurt he lost his number one confident, best friend, and quite possibly the love of his life. “Keep going, Taeyong, I want to hear everything.”

 

Taeyong nodded and continued. “I started doubting the whole reason I was going to school. I couldn’t even stand up to my advisor and I wanted to get a degree in talking to other people? It just seemed ridiculous. Then I started wondering what I wanted to do after I graduated and was coming up blank. I couldn’t picture myself in an office or doing anything with my degree at all.”

 

Johnny wanted to mention that’s something every college student has gone through. He’s definitely spent endless nights crying over his future on Taeil’s shoulder. Something told him this was something more than his drunken insecurities and Taeyong was really lost. So instead he went with, “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have gone through that together.”

 

Taeyong stayed silent for a minute. He was biting his lips which instantaneously drew Johnny’s eyes to them and allowed him to daydream for a moment about what it would be like to just swoop in and kiss the daylights out of his former friend.

 

“I was scared,” Taeyong finally whispered out. “I was scared that as soon as I talked to you I would decide that I should stay in college and go through it. That’s what made me realize that the only reason I was still there and not out pursuing the one thing that I really liked doing was you.”

 

Johnny gaped at Taeyong who was full on blushing. “And Yuta and Taeil of course. And the weight of my parents’ expectations.” Taeyong unfortunately finished up with.

 

“Oh yeah, of course.” Johnny muttered, heart in pieces.

 

“So I had a really long talk with my parents and my dance teacher and decided that I was going to go for it. I finally decided the Saturday after Halloween and I was really going to tell everyone, but I just couldn’t.” Taeyong was playing with the hem of his sweater, no longer giving Johnny his undivided attention.

 

Johnny remembers that day. They had all gone to a huge Halloween bash at Yuta’s ex-boyfriends off campus apartment. Taeyong had dressed as a vampire and it was a sight to behold. Johnny was dressed as a cowboy and he kept jokingly hitting on everyone using horrible Halloween themed puns.

 

Roughly Five Years Ago:

_Johnny was pleasantly buzzed. He and Taeyong had pregamed before heading out and Johnny had found that sweet spot where he was ready to socialize with everyone but not ready to take off his clothes. It had been a good night so far. Taeyong had forced him to watch Pirates of the Caribbean and they had both drunk anytime someone on screen was drinking._

_Just like every day he seemed to spend with Taeyong they ended up giggling on the floor of their dorm room in front of Johnny’s laptop. Suddenly Taeyong got really serious and turned towards Johnny and grabbed his shoulders tight._

_“I’m really really glad you ended up being my roommate,” Taeyong said, clearly aided by the alcohol. “If it had been anybody else I think I would have gone crazy.”_

_Johnny was so smitten that he just smiled and said, “Samesies, roomie.”_

_Hours later at the party Johnny was still affected by what Taeyong had confessed. He already knew that they were friends. That happened very quickly about two days into orientation. The way they had been acting recently was if they had skipped the entire dating phase and ended up as a couple who has been married for 40 years. They finished each other’s sentences and Johnny knew Taeyong’s schedule better than he knew his own. Taeyong would borrow the shared kitchen and cook them both dinner once a week so they didn’t have to completely live off ramen. Johnny’s parents would take the two of them out to dinner whenever their schedules lined up and Taeyong had taken to calling them mom and dad._

_It was all so confusing. Taeyong had never given him any indication that his feelings were anything besides friendly. In fact Johnny had never seen him flirt with anybody so he was very confused as to what it would look like if he did. Maybe he had been flirting with him this whole time and Johnny just didn’t know. He glanced over to the other side of the room where Taeyong was nodding along to something Sexy Hot Sauce Bottle Taeil was saying._

_Johnny sauntered over to their side and tipped his cowboy hat. “Howdy Pard’ners.”_

_Taeyong laughed and Taeil groaned. “Is this what I’m going to be subjected to all night?”_

_“You betcha.” Johnny responded while trying to twirl his fake gun around his finger before turning to Taeyong and pretending to be surprised. “What’s a vamp doing in this part of town?”_

_“Is that a problem?” Taeyong joked back, giving his best I’m trying to be intimidating but I’m too adorable to pull it off face._

_“That depends. Are you planning on causing trouble in my town?” Johnny quirked his eyebrow up in hopes to seem debonair._

_“What if I am? What are you going to do about it?” Taeyong bit back a laugh._

_“That’s it! You think you can talk to me like that in my town? We have to take this scuffle to the dance floor!” Johnny challenged, before pulling Taeyong into the middle of the room where other party goers were already dancing._

_Taeyong laughed and allowed himself to be pulled into the chaos and tried to copy the crazy dance move Johnny was attempting. They danced together for a couple of songs before they got whisked away to dance with other people. Johnny danced with a girl almost as tall as him, a guy that lived down the hallway from him Freshman year, and a lot of total strangers._

_He eventually was all danced out, so he went to go look for his friends. Taeyong was sitting on the couch looking tuckered out. Johnny sat next to him._

_“Hey vampire, running low on energy? I can offer you my neck if it helps.”_

_Taeyong laughed. “I think I just need to go back to my coffin and get some shut-eye.”_

_“I’ll come with, I’m all danced-out anyways.” Johnny got up from the couch and offered his hand to help Taeyong up as well._

_Taeyong took it and stumbled a bit once he was back on his feet. Johnny tucked him under his arm and they started the walk back to campus. “Did you have fun tonight?” Johnny broke the silence._

_“Yeah, I did. I always have fun with you.” Taeyong responded still swaying on his feet._

_Johnny hadn’t realized Taeyong had drunk so much. “Okay, we’re never getting home with you in this state. Hop on.”_

_Johnny leaned over and offered his back to Taeyong. Taeyong immediately hopped on and Johnny stumbled forwards not expecting that he wouldn’t have any hesitation._

_“Shit, am I too heavy? Sorry, Johnny.” Taeyong said directly into his ear while gripping on for dear life._

_“Nah, you’re as light as a feather, sweetheart. Don’t worry.” Johnny then stopped to fall into a body builder pose._

_Johnny piggybacked Taeyong all the way back to their dorm until they got into the elevator. They were both so exhausted that they barely managed to get out of their costumes and into their pajamas before falling into bed. Right before Johnny was about to fall asleep he heard Taeyong from the other side of the room._

_“Johnny?” His voice rang out into the silence._

_“Yeah, Yongie?”_

_“I know I said this earlier but thanks for being the best roommate ever. I really don’t know what I would do without you.”_

_“Thanks for being the best roommate as well Taeyong.” Johnny responded smiling into his pillow. “But I think you’re selling yourself short. You would have been fine no matter who your roommate was.”_

_“Not true!” Taeyong responded and he was so forceful he actually sat up and stared at Johnny. “The only reason I made it this far was because I had you by my side.”_

_“You’ve done everything by yourself, Taeyong.” Johnny sat up as well and stared at his concerned roomie. “I’ve just been along for the ride. In the future when we’re not roommates and have different jobs you’re going to be just as great. You didn’t need me to succeed, but I’m glad I ended up in your life.”_

_Taeyong laid back down and processed his words silently. Johnny had almost thought he was asleep, but he heard a small noise say “Do you really mean that? That I would be fine on my own?”_

_“Taeyong.” Johnny looked at him seriously before ruining it by saying “You’re a strong independent male who don’t need no man.”_

_Taeyong laughed before finally turning around to face the wall. Johnny watched as his body rose and fell signifying the other man had finally fallen  asleep._

_Two days later Taeyong had cleared out all his stuff and vanished._

Present Day:

 

“All that stuff about saying you wouldn’t have made it if I wasn’t your roommate was because you were leaving?” Johnny was confused.

 

“I was really worried about going all the way to California to train for an unknown future. I had the same worries before I went to college, but they all disappeared once I met you. I thought the only reason I didn’t fail was because you were by my side. When you told me that I could do it on my own I really believed it. Your words stayed with me the whole time I was struggling before debut.”

 

Taeyong was still playing with his sweater and all Johnny wanted was to look at him, face on. So he put his hand under Taeyong’s chin and dragged his face upwards until Johnny could see his eyes. Taeyong’s expression was remained unreadable.

 

“I’m glad my words helped you, I really am Taeyong. I still don’t understand why you didn’t just tell me.”

 

“I tried that night! When we were about to go to sleep, but I chickened out. I knew that if you asked me to stay, I would have, and I just wanted to make this decision for myself. I wanted to be the person you thought I was capable of being.” Taeyong’s expression now turned frenzied and it looked like he was begging Johnny to believe him.

 

Johnny stayed silent for a minute not knowing what he would have done if Taeyong had asked his opinion on the matter. One part of him would want Taeyong to follow his dreams, but would the part of him that wanted Taeyong to stay by his side win out?

 

“I don’t know what I would have said.” Johnny concluded. “But why didn’t you contact me after you were in California? It’s not like I could have changed your opinion then.”

 

“I wanted to do that as well,” Taeyong replied sheepishly. “I never did because I had no idea how to apologize to you. Every time I thought about contacting you I just thought about you being angry with me and I couldn’t stand that. I decided that not knowing how you felt would be better than you rejecting me from your life forever.”

 

“So, what now?” Johnny asked, now knowing the whole story. Where did this leave the two of them?

 

“That’s up to you this time,” Taeyong said. “I made all the wrong decisions five years ago, so this time it’s your turn. I would love to be friends with you obviously, but if you don’t want to I completely understand. I really messed up Johnny. I thought this would be easier for everyone but in the end I just hurt you. I can’t apologize enough for everything that you went through.”

 

Johnny thought about it for about half a second before responding. “Did you know that I didn’t even know you were famous until two days ago?”

 

Taeyong looked slightly shocked before collapsing into laughter. “You sure know how to knock someone down a peg. Just when I think NCT U has been doing so well…”

 

“Hyuck brought me to your concert on Friday and before that I hadn’t seen you in five years. Two days ago I was livid, but now after seeing you I know I can’t make it another five. I’ve really missed you, Yongie.”

 

Taeyong, who had held it together for the whole explanation started crying at that very moment. He leaned forward onto the couch and pulled Johnny into a hug, which he quickly reciprocated.

 

Johnny used to hug Taeyong a lot back in college. Taeyong, especially at the beginning of freshman year always looked a minute away from a mental breakdown. Johnny realized the easiest way to calm him was to pull him into a big bear hug and stroke his hair. It practically had magical healing powers and afterwards Taeyong would look a million times more refreshed and less worried.

 

Five years did nothing to change this fact. Johnny felt just as at home in his arms and Taeyong had almost immediately stopped crying as soon as Johnny stroked his hair. The two hugged in silence for quite some time before Taeyong finally pulled back, still sniffling a little bit, but it was now under control.

 

“Thanks for hearing me out, even if I didn’t deserve it.” Taeyong whispered, as if he was scared loud noises would disrupt their newly reformed friendship.

 

“Of course. I’m just really glad to see you again. I was really worried I had done something to you and that’s why you disappeared.” Johnny admitted. That fact had stayed locked up for years, not even to be admitted to Taeil or Yuta.

 

Taeyong furiously shook his head. “No, not ever! You could never scare me away, Johnny.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Johnny smiled, taking in every detail of Taeyong’s features. Spending every waking moment with him had made Johnny practically an expert on the other man. Five years didn’t change Taeyong very much. The only real exception was the silver hair adorning his head, but his smile and general expressions were a carbon copy of College Taeyong’s.

 

They stayed quiet for a while longer, both happy to just be in the presence of one another. Taeyong leaned up against Johnny, who had wrapped an arm around him in comfort. Johnny decided to break the silence with the one thing he really didn’t want to say. “It’s really late Yong. I know you have an early flight tomorrow, did you want to get some sleep?”

 

“Yeah I probably should. We have a concert tomorrow and I’ve been told that I’m not as dazzling when I’m tired.” Taeyong replied while giving Johnny a small but hesitant smile.

 

“I guess…this is goodbye for now.” Johnny couldn’t keep the sadness out of his voice. He just got to have Taeyong back in his life and wasn’t ready to let go just yet.

 

Taeyong looked just as upset to be leaving. He texted his manager to come pick him up, but he ended up still being right around the corner at the late-night coffee shop that was Johnny’s usual haunt.

 

Johnny walked Taeyong to the door before lingering and not quite opening it just yet. Opening the door meant no more Taeyong and that meant sadness. He wrapped the shorter man into one last hug before eventually opening the door to set his guest free.

 

“I’ll text you every day this time. I promise.” Taeyong meant it. Johnny could tell by the look on his face that he was determined to not mess up their friendship this time.

 

“Then, I just might have to text you back every day.” Johnny replied, also meaning it.

 

After lingering half in, and half out in the hallway, Taeyong finally turned towards the stairs and towards his awaiting manager. Johnny watched until he opened the staircase door and then sighed and reentered his apartment. Although it didn’t suck as much as it did five years ago, it was never a good day when he didn’t know when he would see Taeyong next.

 

Johnny made his way to the bathroom to start washing his face and getting ready for bed. The events of the day had tuckered him out and he was just tired enough that his thoughts might not keep him up all night. Right after applying toner he heard a loud wrapping on the door. The longer he took to open it the more frantic the guest seemed to be. Assuming it was Taeyong who had forgotten something, he looked in the peephole to confirm. Low and behold it was Taeyong, so Johnny flung the door back open.

 

“Did you forget something?” Johnny puzzled, looking around the room for anything out of place.

 

“Yes, just one thing.” Taeyong was out of breath. He probably ran up the stairs in his haste.

 

“I didn’t see anything, but I’ll help you look…”

 

“Not anything like that,” Taeyong cut him off mid-sentence. “Since we’re friends again I just need to lay everything out in the open. I need to be completely honest this time.”

 

Johnny was concerned but he gestured over to the couch, who was getting quite the show tonight. Taeyong followed Johnny, but this time he sat right beside him, not leaving any awkward space.

 

“I have a confession to make. Back in college I wasn’t being completely honest with you.” Taeyong held eye contact with Johnny, determination shining through and the look alone would have knocked Johnny down had he not already been sitting. He gave what he was hoping was a reassuring nod to let Taeyong know he was all ears and to proceed.

 

Taeyong took a deep breath before speaking. “I can’t restart this newfound friendship on a lie, so I had to come back here and tell you absolutely everything.”

 

“The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?” Johnny joked. Taeyong let out a little laugh, which turned into a small hiccup. Man, was he nervous.

 

“I…Well I guess…It all started when…” Taeyong tried to get the words out.

 

“Take your time, Yongie.” Johnny reassured him.

 

“Ugh, you are just so… frustrating!” Taeyong tugged at his hair before immediately smoothing it out. “Just stop doing that.”

 

“Doing what?” Johnny was alarmed. He thought that he had worked things out with Taeyong. He couldn’t think of what could have changed in the two minutes that Taeyong ran downstairs.

 

“Being so perfect!” Taeyong sounded frustrated even though the words that were coming out of his mouth were saying the exact opposite. “I’m going to lose all my courage.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t move!” Taeyong grabbed Johnny by the shoulders to hold him still. Johnny tried to wait patiently to see what this was about, but he was shaking like a leaf. Taeyong’s eyes went super wide as if he was surprised that Johnny was nervous. He glanced once at Johnny’s lips, and then leaned in and went for it.

 

To say the kiss took Johnny by surprise was the understatement of his life. He barely got to respond before Taeyong leaned out of it looking defeated.

 

“Sorry, I’m going to go jump into the Chicago River now.” He said while quickly shuffling towards the door.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Johnny was faster and ran around Taeyong to physical block the door and his only exit.

 

“Let me die of shame in peace!” Taeyong’s response came out muffled as he was now hiding his entire head inside his sweater.

 

“Taeyong…what was that?” Johnny exclaimed. “You kissed me.”

 

“Yes, I know I was there.” Sweater-head Taeyong sighed. He popped his head out of his little turtle shell to give Johnny an absolutely devastating look before asking, “We can still be friends, right?”

 

“Oh no, Lee Taeyong, you do not get to kiss someone without any explanation whatsoever, run away and then ask them to be your friend. I’m getting mixed signals here.” Johnny was still in a state of shock and most of this speech happened without his brain comprehending that it did.

 

“Well I definitely didn’t get mixed signals. I’m sorry I kissed you.” Taeyong was staring at his feet.  Johnny kneeled down so that he was could catch Taeyong’s eyes.

 

“Did you think I rejected your kiss? That’s crazy, Tae. Why would I ever turn down a kiss from you?”

 

“You didn’t kiss me back.” Taeyong whispered.

 

“You didn’t give me a chance! I would have kissed you back if I knew it was coming.” Johnny knew only one fact and it was that there was never a second of his life since Taeyong came into it that he didn’t want to kiss him.

 

“You would have?” The statement was breathy as if it was almost caught in his throat. Taeyong was finally staring straight back at Johnny.

 

“Did you…want to confirm that?” This time Johnny didn’t give Taeyong any time to think about it. He pulled him down on the floor so he was level with Johnny, who was still kneeling, grabbed the back of his head bringing their faces super close together. There was only one more thing to do.

 

This kiss was infinitely better than the first, with both parties taking equal responsibility for their attraction to one another. Johnny had pulled Taeyong close and his arm was now cradling the small of his back, not leaving any space in between them. Taeyong was a greedy kisser, enthusiastic as if he didn’t think they would ever do this again. Johnny responded back with just as much vigor licking Taeyong’s lip, before sliding his tongue inside. It must have surprised Taeyong because he jolted in Johnny’s arms, but didn’t break the kiss, only deepening it as well.

 

Johnny’s head was in shambles. So he and Taeyong were kissing. Ok more like he and Taeyong were making out. On Johnny’s floor, right next to his stupid doormat that read HI! I’M MAT! that Yuta jokingly gifted him and he had been too embarrassed to put it on the outside of his door where people could actually see it.

 

Taeyong was now in his lap. Johnny had started stroking his hair and Taeyong let out a sigh of contentment that was doing things to him. Johnny’s head was so far in a haze that forgot about asking the most important question; why was Taeyong kissing him? Johnny started peppering kisses down the base of Taeyong’s neck only stopping when the other let out a loud moan.

 

That was the trigger that jolted both of them away from one another. For a moment all they could do is stare at each other. Taeyong looked wrecked. His face was red and he was chewing on his finger nails. It was a habit that he used to do a lot in University before deciding that he needed to stop. Johnny used to help paint his nails so that he didn’t chew them to bits. To an outsider it looked romantic as hell. Now after soaking in all the details of what just happened, Johnny realized it probably was.

 

“You kissed me,” was the only thing that Johnny could think of saying.

 

“You kissed me back.” Taeyong responded.

 

“I said I would.” Johnny was nothing if not a man of his word. “Why did you kiss me Yongie?”

 

Taeyong took a huge breath before dropping this bomb. “I’ve had a crush on you since the first day of orientation back when we were 18. I wanted to let you have all the facts before we renewed our friendship. I felt so guilty keeping that secret back in college that I needed to come clean if we were going to make this work a second time.”

 

Johnny was floored. He looked at his friend, slightly slack jawed at the confession.

 

Taeyong continued, “I understand if you don’t feel the same and no longer want to be friends with me.”

 

“Oh, Taeyongie.” Johnny pulled him into a hug. He whispered in his ear, “I was in love with you five years ago.”

 

“Really?” Taeyong tilted his head back, so that he could keep his arms around Johnny but also see his face. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Why didn’t _you_ say anything?” Johnny said while laughing. “I was just worried you wouldn’t feel the same way and our friendship would end.”

 

“I feel the same way.” Taeyong looked him and smiled. He then leaned in and gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek before burying his head in his shoulder.

 

Neither of them said anything and Johnny felt like he could stay on the floor of his apartment, in the love of his life’s arms forever. He did have one thing that he needed to make clear, however. “So, we established that we liked each other. Do you still feel the same way after all this time?”

 

“I haven’t stopped.” Taeyong looked very serious. “Every time I did anything, I thought about what you would say. I bet Johnny would like this pizza, Johnny would know what to do in this situation. I picked up the phone thousands of times to call you. I wish I hadn’t been so afraid.”

 

“Tae, go out with me?” Johnny asked, hoping he already knew the answer.

 

Taeyong nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Yes, I will go out with you. It’s a yes.”

 

Johnny brought his boyfriend (!) in for another kiss. They were quickly interrupted when Taeyong’s phone went off.

 

“Oh shit, that’s my manager.” Taeyong finally got off the floor to go and answer it.

 

Johnny followed him. “Yeah, it’s getting late. I guess you should get back.”

 

“Hey, Kun.” Taeyong answered before looking Johnny directly in the eyes. “You don’t need to pick me up, I’m staying here tonight.”

 

Johnny was floored again, for the nth time that night. “I’ll drive you to the airport tomorrow,” he whispered at Taeyong.

 

Taeyong hung up with his manager before turning towards Johnny and grinning. “I guess it is getting late. Take me to bed, Johnny Seo.”

 

Well Johnny couldn’t say no to that. He grabbed Taeyong’s hand and pulled him into his bedroom. Yeah, they were definitely going to take this second chance and make it work, no holding back this time.

 

 

 

 

 

_“So Taeyong how does it feel to be back in Chicago?”_

_Taeyong let out a brilliant smile and answered “Great! My boyfriend is in the crowd tonight. HIIII JOOOHNNNNYYYYY! Love you babe!”_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I had this idea while looking at so many unwilling chaperones at the Harry Styles concert I went to lol. It was supposed to be up before NCT 127s comeback but then life happened. Better late than never, amirite? Anyways feedback is always welcome and thanks for taking the time to read it! 
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://namjinandtonic.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/djbibimbap) I'm trying to use both of them more often and am always down to make new friends :)
> 
> shoutout to [skateboardsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skateboardsound/pseuds/skateboardsound) for betaing this fic. you da best


End file.
